Nada Mais que Nós Dois
by Thaisinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Deveria ser somente um jantar normal, mas quando os Gêmeos Weasley resolvem dar uma boa recepção a cunhada, tudo pode acontecer.


Nada Mais que Nós Dois

Penélope Clearwater caminhava de um lado para outro em seu quarto, enquanto olhava o guarda-roupas já meio vazio, tamanho era o volume de peças que se acumulavam sobre a cama.

Já não tentava mais esconder seu nervosismo, enquanto tentava decidir o que vestir. Até que alguém bateu na porta e logo adentrou no aposento. A Sra. Clearwater era uma mulher serena, perto dos seus cinqüenta anos, que aparentava meiguice.

Ela caminhou até a filha, envolvendo-a num abraço, dizendo baixinho:

-Não precisa ficar nervosa, você sabe que vai dar tudo certo.

-Ah, mamãe! - Penélope abraçou a mãe com força. - Simplesmente não consigo escolher o que vestir.

A mãe riu, olhando a pequena bagunça da filha.

-Então eu vou te ajudar. - e se aproximou do montinho de roupas sobre a cama, procurando algo em especial. Deu um sorrisinho quando levantou um vestido que estava debaixo da pilha. Era de um tom azul celeste, com mangas curtas, acinturado, num tecido fluído.

A filha não pode conter um sorriso e disse:

-Tinha me esquecido dele. Mas com certeza é uma ótima escolha.

-Sabia que você ia gostar. Agora, se arrume que ele deve chegar logo. - e estendeu a veste, que foi cuidadosamente apanhada.

Depois de colocar o vestido, que assentou-lhe perfeitamente no corpo, Penélope parou em frente ao espelho e começou a pentear as longas madeixas castanhas. Os olhos da mesma cor se auto-avaliavam criticamente, prendendo-se a cada pequeno detalhe.

Demorou até que ela se achasse bonita, mas quando percebeu a hora, desceu correndo, temendo que Percy já estivesse lá embaixo lhe esperando. Para sua surpresa, ele ainda não havia chegado, então sentou-se e não precisou esperar muito. Logo ele apareceu, pulando para fora da lareira da sala.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da moça ao vê-lo e logo ela estava pendurada no pescoço do namorado, abraçando-o.

Percy apertou o abraço em torno dela, murmurando:

-Oi, minha linda - e afastou seu rosto para beijá-la. Foi com o beijo que parte da ansiedade dela sumiu. Era sempre assim quando se beijavam, todos os pensamentos lhe fugiam e só existiam os dois.

Ele afastou o rosto, mas ainda manteve o abraço.

-Vamos? - indagou.

-Sim.

Carinhoso, ele colocou um pouco de pó de flu sobre a mão dela e fechou-a em torno dele, instruindo-a:

-Diga: a Toca. Vou logo depois de você.

Penélope entrou na lareira, murmurou "a toca" e sumiu entre as chamas. Assim que viu que ela não estava mais na sala, Percy seguiu-a.

O estômago dela embrulhou durante a viagem via Flu e não teria percebido que havia chegado se não fosse o grande número de cabeças ruivas com que se deparou quando abriu os olhos.

Enquanto tomava consciência de onde estava, escutava algumas vozes, que falavam coisas que, para ela, pareciam desconexas.

-Ela está bem?

-Parece meio tonta.

-Ah, tão fraquinha.

-Vamos, vamos, a menina parece estar mesmo confusa. Fred, Jorge, ajudem-na a levantar, Gina, vá buscar um copo d'agua pra ela. - a voz mais forte se impôs sobre as outras e no momento seguinte Penélope estava sendo erguida por alguém. E foi enquanto isso acontecia que Percy chegou.

Os gêmeos seguravam Penélope, que aceitava o copo que Gina lhe oferecia.

-Penny, - Percy chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela, carinhosamente. - tudo bem?

-Acho que sim... quer dizer, mais ou menos. Acho que estou vendo dobrado. Você não disse que só tinha 6 irmãos? Eu vejo quase vinte pessoas.

-É que mamãe resolveu chamar outros primos.

-Oh! Mas eu achei que ia ser um jantar pequeno, pra poucas pessoas... - e parou um pouco, para tentar assimilar o que tinha dito. - Quer dizer, não poucas pessoas, mas... - irritada por não conseguir compor as frases, ela resmungou - deixa pra lá.

Os Weasley davam risinhos discretos, enquanto Percy segurava a garota, para dar-lhe segurança.

-Calma, Penny. Não é nada demais. Deixe eu apresentá-los. – ele parou por um minuto, voltando-se para a família. - A primeira é Gina. - e apontou a irmã mais nova. - Depois Ron, Gui e Carlinhos. - esperou que ela acenasse com a cabeça em confirmação. - Fred e Jorge, meu pai. E minhas duas primas, Allie e Flora.

-Prazer, Srta. Clearwater. - o Sr. Weasley estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Ainda segurando a mão do namorado, a moça atrapalhou-se um pouco, enquanto todos os Weasley observavam os dois, atenciosamente. A única exceção da Sra. Weasley, que naquele instante chegava da cozinha, anunciando:

-O jantar será servido em quinze minutos.

-Então eu vou mostrar a Penny meu quarto. - Percy aproveitou a deixa e subiu com a namorada.

Os cochichos começaram assim que os dois deixaram a sala:

-Percy nem deixou que nós conversássemos com ela direito. - resmungou Gina.

-E já foi logo levando-a para o quarto. Acho que nosso irmãozinho não é tão santo assim. - Jorge insinuou com malícia.

-Até que ela é bonitinha. - Gui resolveu opinar.

-Eca! Vocês só pensam nisso! - Allie, uma das primas Weasley disse.

-Mas é claro, minha cara Allie. - Gui confirmou, arrancando risos dos presentes.

-Sério, gente, Percy se deu muito bem. - Fred começou. - Sei lá, eu achei que a namorada dele fossem os livros.

Mais risos, até que a senhora Weasley lançou um olhar gelado para eles e o Sr. Weasley verbalizou esse gesto:

-Parem de debochar do seu irmão, vão ajudar a arrumar a mesa. - ele ordenou. - E nem pensem em reclamar. - concluiu, ao ver os semblantes que se formavam no rosto dos membros mais jovens da família.

Eles se levantaram, ainda resmungando baixo, pra evitarem serem ouvidos, mas todos, sem exceção, acabaram obedecendo.

----------

Penélope segurou firme a mão de Percy, enquanto eles subiam as escadas. Quando chegaram no andar superior, ela havia perdido um pouco do fôlego e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas o namorado puxou-a em sua direção, segurando-a. Os corpos acabaram se tocando e ambos sorriram.

Percy abriu a porta do quarto e os dois, os corpos sem se distanciar e de uma forma engraçada, acabaram entrando no recinto. Com um chute, a porta foi fechada, sem que eles se soltassem. Não queriam se afastar e, se pudessem, estariam ainda mais próximos. Entretanto, ouviram um barulho estranho e se afastaram rapidamente, temendo que fosse alguém subindo as escadas.

Por alguns instantes, ficaram se olhando, meio encabulados, as bochechas dele coradas, meio temerosos que alguém entrasse no quarto, mas ninguém veio.

Meio tímido, e sem conseguir fitar o rosto dela, Percy começou a falar:

-Bom, esse é meu quarto. - e parou, achando que aquilo era algo realmente estúpido de se dizer. - Ali estão meus livros. - e apontou para a estante. - meu guarda-roupas. - os olhos dela acompanhavam o movimento do braço - e ali, minha cama. - concluiu a mostra do quarto e finalmente fixou seus olhos nela, que acabou por esconder o rosto, envergonhada.

O rapaz calou-se, absorvendo o silêncio incômodo, até que achou ter uma solução para o problema.

-Penny, eu tenho um livro que talvez você fosse gostar...

-Eu gostei da cama. - ela falou, censurando-se internamente depois.

-Cama? - a pergunta saiu dele em tom de surpresa.

-Parece... - ela ficou nervosa e não achava palavras. - bom, parece fofa e... confortável. - ainda se perdendo no que dizia, ela acabou confirmando. - Isso, fofa e confortável!

-E é. - ele disse simplesmente, não conseguindo pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

-Percy...

-Penny...

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e quando viram, já estavam se beijando novamente, seus corpos muito próximos, as mãos dele percorrendo as costas dela com liberdade, enquanto ela sentia seus seios pressionados contra o tórax dele.

O clima esquentava para os dois, enquanto a mão de Percy descia provocante pela coxa dela, ainda sobre o tecido do vestido, procurando por um modo de estar logo em contato direto com a pele. Ao tocar o joelho dela, ele tornou a subir a mão, chegando finalmente à pele abaixou do vestido. Ela não negou um suspiro ao sentir o toque, mas foi nesse momento que algo distraiu a atração dos dois: a maçaneta da porta estava se mexendo.

Tiveram tempo apenas para se afastar e uma figura meiga surgiu na porta. Baixinha, os cabelos ruivos presos em maria-chiquinha e os olhos cor de chocolate brilhando, Flora Weasley tinha cinco anos, era irmã de Allie e prima de Percy, por quem nutria uma paixonite.

-Percy! - ela deu um gritinho histérico, enquanto corria e abraçava as pernas dele. - Tia Molly está chamando pra jantar.

-Ta bom, Florynha. - ele sorriu para a pequena e depois, olhou dela para Penélope - Penny, essa é minha priminha, Flora Weasley.

-Olá - Penélope falou, sorrindo. Mas não recebeu um sorriso de volta: a menina ignorou-a e continuou voltada para o primo.

-Você pode me levar no colo? - indagou, para Percy, já estendendo os pequenos bracinhos.

-Claro. - Percy se abaixou, tomando-a em seus braços e saindo do quarto. Abismada, Penélope seguiu-os, enquanto a garotinha se derretia em elogios para o seu namorado.

-Você é tão bonito, Percy. E inteligente. Eu quero que você seja o meu namorado.

Os olhos da verdadeira namorada se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo e, começando a ficar irritada, ela encarou Percy, esperando por alguma atitude da parte dele, mas só recebeu um sorriso amarelo em resposta. Depois disso, dominada por uma irritação crescente, virou o rosto para ele, ignorando-o até chegarem na mesa.

No quintal, onde a grande mesa havia sido armada, os demais Weasley já esperavam por eles, sentados e envoltos em conversar amenas. Havia sido deixado três cadeiras, lado a lado, para o três.

Quando pararam ao lado das cadeiras, Flora pulou do colo de Percy, sentou-se e fez com que ele sentasse ao seu lado. Sem escolha, Penélope acomodou-se na cadeira vaga e sem cerimônia, os Weasley começaram a comer.

Logo, o Sr. Weasley começou a contar piadas:

-Vocês sabem por que o elefante não pega fogo? - ele perguntou, a todos os presentes na mesa.

-Vamos, Artur, não comece com isso. - a Sra. Weasleu pediu.

-Mas, Molly, essa piada é realmente muito boa. - ele sorria. - Vamos, pessoal, vocês devem saber.

A mesa continuava em silêncio, mas o olhar de felicidade do Sr. Weasley era tamanho, que Allie acabou soltando a resposta:

-Por que ele é cinza, tio?

-Sim! Sim! Porque ele é cinza! Entenderam? - ele começou a rir e bater palmas e foi seguido pelos outros, com exceção de Penélope, fato que foi notado por ele.

-O que foi, menina? Você não achou graça? - Artur perguntou, se dirigindo a nora.

Penélope não sabia o que responder e acabou sendo salva pela Sra. Weasley:

-Ora, Artur, que pergunta indiscreta. Deixe a menina. Mas me responda, Penélope, está tudo bem com você?

As duas trocaram um breve olhar durante a pergunta e bastou para que a resposta saísse automática de Penélope.

-Sim, senhora Weasley.

-Me chame de Molly, querida.

-Sem problemas, Molly. - ela continuava respondendo automaticamente, o que fez com que a Sra. Weasley se calasse.

O jantar continuou em silêncio para o casal de namorados, enquanto os demais presentes na mesa se envolviam em conversas paralelas. Quando a Sra. Weasley avisou que iria buscar a sobremesa, Penélope se ofereceu para ir junto e, assim, as duas levantaram. Aproveitando o momento, Fred e Jorge, discretamente, levantaram também.

Na cozinha, a Sra. Weasley alcançou uma tigela para a moça e disse:

-Você não devia ficar com ciúme de Flora, querida. Ela é só uma criança.

-Sra. Weasley... - Penélope começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Molly. - a senhora avisou, sorrindo.

-Molly - a mais nova repetiu, achando estranho usar o primeiro nome para se dirigir à sogra. - O problema é que Percy acaba dando corda pra ela.

-Mas é de você que ele gosta. Como eu disse, Flora é só uma criança e ainda é prima dele. Ele estava tão nervoso hoje! Examinando a casa para ver se tudo estava pronto, querendo que tudo estivesse perfeito para o jantar. Eu conheço meu filho, ele está completamente apaixonado por você.

-Oh, ele é tão meigo! - exclamou, corada e levemente emocionada.

-É sim. É meu filho. - com orgulho, Mommy Weasley disse. - Agora, vamos levar a sobremesa, que se eu bem conheço minha família, já devem estar achando que comemos toda ela sozinhas.

As duas riram e deixaram a cozinha, Penélope na frente da sogra e quando ela passou pela porta que levava ao quintal, sentiu algo cair sobre seu corpo.

Sua primeira reação foi gritar, o que atraiu a atenção de todos na mesa, que viram, parado na porta, um vulto coberto por um espuma multicolorida.

Percy levantou e correu até a namorada, a Sra. Weasley deu um grito e os gêmeos aparecem, rindo.

-Agora ela é oficialmente uma Weasley. Os gêmeos brincaram, os gêmeos aprovaram. - Fred anunciou, rindo.

-É isso aí! Passou pelo batismo dos gêmeos. - Jorge enfatizou.

Tanto Percy quanto a Sra. Weasley, estavam vermelhos de raiva, mas enquanto a segunda pensava no que dizer, o primeiro tomou uma medida mais drástica e no instante seguinte, deu um soco no rosto de Fred.

E a briga começou. Em pouco tempo, tornou-se difícil distinguir a quem pertencia cada uma das três cabeças ruivas envolvidas na luta. Eram punhos e pernas para todos os lados, urros de dor e quando a coisa pareceu ficar realmente perigosa, Gui e Carlinhos se aproximaram e, com certa dificuldade, separaram os três.

A pancadaria havia deixado conseqüências. O nariz de Percy sangrava, Fred tinha um olho roxo e Jorge trazia uma marca avermelhada na bochecha. Ao ver os filhos naquele estado, Molly Weasley pareceu finalmente ter encontrado palavras:

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? É essa a imagem que vocês querem passar da nossa família?

Os garotos baixaram a cabeça e então a mulher se dirigiu à Penélope, que parecia paralisada em meio àquela confusão.

-Querida, por que você não sobe com Gina para o quarto dela? Para trocar de roupa e se limpar?

-Não, não precisa. - a resposta foi direta - Eu faço isso em casa. É melhor voltar pra lá. - a moça parecia ansiosa para fazer isso.

-Desculpe os meninos. - o Sr. Weasley se manifestou pela primeira vez. - Eles sempre fazem essas brincadeiras. - parou um pouco ao ver que suas palavras não surtiam efeito e, depois, continuou - Mas com o tempo você se acostuma.

-Artur, seu abobado. - a Sra. Weasley repreendeu - Falando assim com a menina!

-Desculpe, Molly.

A esposa deu de ombros e voltou-se novamente para a nora.

-Por favor, querida. Não vou deixar que você volte assim para casa. Imagine o que seus pais achariam! Gina, leve-a até seu quarto.

Gina atendeu prontamente, segurando o braço da cunhada, que permitiu ser conduzida pela ruiva. Assim que elas desaparecem pela porta, a Sra. Weasley demonstrou sua completa indignação.

-Os três, na sala, AGORA!

Ela foi prontamente obedecida e voltou-se para os outros filhos e sobrinhas:

-Rony, tire a mesa. Gui e Carlinhos, levem as meninas em casa.

-Mas mãe, por que eu tenho que tirar a mesa? - Rony resmungou.

-Por que eu estou mandando, Ronald! É tão difícil de entender?

Rony, as orelhas vermelhas, baixou a cabeça e foi até a mesa, enquanto Gui, Carlinhos, Allie e Flora entraram na casa, para usar a lareira.

Os pais Weasley esperaram um pouco e finalmente a matriarca da família voltou para A Toca, sendo seguida pelo marido.

----------

Penélope e Gina estavam no quarto da ruiva, que havia emprestado uma toalha para a morena.

Enquanto tentava tirar a espuma multicolorida de si, Penélope tentava recapitular o que havia acontecido. Um silêncio envolvia as duas, enquanto Ginevra vasculhava o armário, procurando uma veste para que a outra pudesse usar.

-Acho que essa aqui está boa. - Gina estendeu um vestidinho branco para Penélope.

-Está sim. - dando um pequeno sorriso, a outra respondeu. - Obrigado, Gina.

Mais uma vez as duas se viram envoltas pelo silêncio, até que Gina falou:

-Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Nem eu. Isso não é estranho? - Penélope disse.

-Meus irmãos, eles passaram dos limites. Não deveriam ter feito isso.

-Não se preocupe. Acho que sua mãe vai acabar dando um jeito neles. - e deu uma risada fraca, mas quando Gina acompanhou-a, a intensidade aumentou e logo as duas estavam gargalhando.

-Isso foi estranho. - Gina observou, depois que as duas haviam se recomposto.

-Pois é.

-Você é muito boa para Percy.

-Como?

-Ele mudou muito depois que vocês ficaram juntos. Virou uma pessoa mais normal.

Penélope olhava interessada para a cunhada, ouvindo todas as palavras com total atenção.

-Você sabe, largou os livros, se tornou mais sociável. Mais feliz. Eu não sei, foi como se ele tivesse renascido.

-Renascido?

-Sim... eu era pequena quando Percy foi a Hogwarts e quando ele voltou, para as primeiras férias de verão, havia mudado tanto. Só queria saber de suas notas, parou de brincar comigo. Para uma criança pequena isso foi uma grande decepção. E agora não. Ele parece querer recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

-De mulher para mulher? - Penélope perguntou para Gina, que assentiu com a cabeça. - Foi muito difícil conquistar seu irmão. Acho que tive que tomar toda a iniciativa.

-Você pode me contar como foi?

-Claro. - Penélope disse, sentando na cama, já com a roupa da cunhada. - Bom, como você mesma disse, Percy estava viciado nos livros, então, o único jeito de chegar perto dele era pela biblioteca. Eu comecei a ir pra lá sempre que tinha tempo livre e ele sempre estava lá. Eu vagava por entre as estantes, como se procurando um livro em especial, mas era apenas um motivo para fazer parecer que estava lá pelos livros mesmo. Até que um dia eu acabei derrubando uma pilha de livros e Percy veio me xingar pelo barulho.

-E ele te xingou mesmo?

-Não... ele me olhou, perguntou meu nome, que livro eu estava procurando. Acabei ficando confusa para responder e acho que ele percebeu algo, por que mudou a pergunta e acabou me chamando para ir a Hogsmeade com ele, falar sobre livros.

-Meu Merlin, que tapado! - Gina riu.

Penélope assentiu e continuou sua história:

-Eu fui, claro. Tomamos chocolate quente, enquanto ele discursava sobre seus autores favoritos, até que eu o beijei. Foi meio que um choque para ele, ficou sem falar por alguns instantes, depois recomeçou com o assunto anterior, até que acabou me beijando.

-Então ele teve um pouco de iniciativa.

-Teve sim! Mas depois que eu já tinha encaminhado tudo.

-Mas é claro. O que seria dos homens se não fossemos nós, as mulheres?

-Provavelmente nada. - Gina respondeu, meio desanimada.

-O que foi, Gina? Pensando no seu pretendente?

-Quem me dera poder chamá-lo assim... digamos que seja somente um amor platônico.

-Ah, então pode começar a me contar sobre ele.

-Tem certeza? É uma longa e triste história.

-Tenho sim. Cunhada é para isso. Trocar confidências.

-Bom, já que você insiste... - e começou a contar sobre sua admiração por Harry Potter.

----------

Enquanto as meninas conversavam amistosamente no andar de cima, a Sra. Weasley dava a maior bronca nos meninos.

Os três estavam sentados no sofá, lado a lado, orelhas vermelhas e cabeças abaixadas, enquanto a mãe proferia palavras ásperas.

-O que foi aquilo? Foi desse jeito que eu eduquei vocês? Pra jogar... - parou um pouco tentando encontrar palavras. - jogar... afinal, o que foi aquilo?

-É uma Gemialidade Weasley. - Fred respondeu prontamente.

-Uma o quê?

-Uma invenção, mamãe. Minha e de Fred. - Jorge explicou. - Espuma multicolorida. Uma diversão comportada.

-Comportada? Vocês viram o que fizeram com minha namorada? - Percy se intrometeu na conversa.

-Foi só uma brincadeira, um tipo de recepção dos gêmeos. - Fred disse.

-E poxa, maninho. Espuma colorida é inofensiva, perto de outras coisas que estamos planejando. - Jorge falou com orgulho.

-Outras coisas? - a Sra. Weasley tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva. - Vocês acham que podem usar a menina como cobaia para as invenções de vocês?

-Nós não dissemos isso, mamãe. - Fred começou. - Foi apenas um modo diferente de recepcioná-la.

-Foi uma atitude infantil. Ela estava nervosa e vocês só complicaram tudo. - Percy resmungou.

-Não ponha toda a culpa neles, você contribuiu para o nervosismo dela e não venha me olhar com essa cara de quem não sabe do que eu estou falando por que você sabe sim.

-Ah, então a senhora acha que isso justifica o que eles fizeram? - Percy indagou, emburrado.

-Nada justifica o que vocês três fizeram. - a voz feminina se impôs sobre as outras.

-Os três? - os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono.

-É, mamãe! Eu não fiz nada de errado.

-Ora, não se façam de inocentes. Ninguém mandou os três começaram uma briga, se olhem no espelho. Vocês está sangrando, roupas rasgadas. Nem parecem meus filhos.

-Mas mãe... eu não fiz nada. - Percy continuava afirmando.

-Chega, Percival. - ela chamou, séria e ele calou-se imediatamente. - Muito bem. Os três estão de castigo. Não colocam o pé fora de casa até o fim das férias.

-Mas mãe... - Jorge começou.

-Não venha com apelos, vocês não estão em posição para isso. Estão todos de castigo!

-Mas... mas... - Fred tentava encontrar o que dizer.

-SEM MAS! Eu estou falando romeno para vocês não entenderem? CASTIGO! Vocês estão de castigo. - ela agora alterava frases com a voz em tom elevado e mais baixo, calando os meninos. - Ótimo, agora que estamos entendidos, Percy, vá ver sua namorada. Fred, Jorge, vão para o quarto. E sem mas.

E foi assim que transcorreu. Num silêncio de velório, os três subiram as escadas da Toca e tudo o que se ouviu durante aquele curto trajeto foi o ranger dos degraus.

----------

Percy parou em frente à porta do quarto de Gina e não soube o que fazer. Por algum motivo obscuro, não sabia como iria olhar para a namorada. As palavras da mãe o atormentavam um pouco, tinha medo de ter errado com Penny.

Finalmente, após um suspiro profundo, bateu na porta, uma vez só. Pareceu uma eternidade, o tempo que transcorreu entre a batida na porta e os cabelos avermelhados de Gina aparecerem para lhe perguntar o que queria:

-Preciso de um tempo com minha namorada. - respondeu.

A irmã deu um meio sorriso, e deu espaço para que ele adentrasse no quarto, enquanto ela o deixava. Logo ele focalizou a namorada: Penélope estava em pé, parada próxima à cortina rosa que tapava a porta da pequena varanda do quarto de Gina. O vestido de Gina ficava levemente curto nela, o que insinuava um pouco de suas coxas. O tecido, de tonalidade branca, parecia transformá-la num anjo. E os cabelos molhados, caindo de forma provocante sobre o rosto, completavam o conjunto, que era um misto de ingenuidade e sensualidade.

-Uau... - foi o que ele disse, abobado demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

-O que foi? Esse vestido está muito curto, não é? É melhor que eu vá logo para casa.

-Não, não. Você não precisa ir. O vestido ficou ótimo. Você está ótima.

-Mas meu cabelo e essa roupa que não é minha...

-Eu não ligo para isso, Penny. Eu amo você com qualquer roupa.

-Não foi o que pareceu quando você ficou dando mãozinha para sua prima. - a moça resmungou, em tom de ciúme.

-Ela é só uma criança.

-Mas ela gosta de você e parece que essa situação lhe é favorável.

-Flora me admira, mas não passa de um sentimento infantil.

-Você incentiva isso. Pegando-a no colo, dando atenção.

-Por que ela é minha prima e eu cuido dela como se fosse minha irmã. Não fique com ciúme, é só em você que meus olhos estão. - ele deslizou uma mão pelas madeixas úmidas do cabelo dela.

-Esse jantar foi um fracasso.

-Com certeza não foi o melhor que podia ser.

-Sua família deve estar me achando uma boba.

-Provavelmente não.

-Pois eu acho que sim.

Ele envolveu-a em seus braços com cuidado, apertando-a contra si.

-Eu não me importo.

-Com o quê, Percy?

-Com o que eles podem ou não estar achando.

-Por quê?

-Porque essa relação é nós dois, eu e você. Família é somente um acessório, não são eles que mandam nos nossos sentimentos, que decidem o rumo desse namoro. Somos nós dois.

-Eu só queria que a situação tivesse sido mais favorável.

-Nós podemos repetir o jantar se ele realmente importa tanto para você.

-É uma idéia, mas primeiro eu preciso me recuperar do choque que foi esse jantar.

Percy riu, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

-Não se preocupe, tudo tem seu tempo. E agora, nesse instante, isso não importa.

-E o que importa?

Percy beijou-a com uma paixão intensa antes de responder. Acariciou o rosto dela com carinho, iluminados pela luz do luar que invadia toda a varanda do quarto de Gina.

-Nada mais que nós dois. - e beijou-a de novo.

---


End file.
